Electra's tale
by Vedra
Summary: [CATS] This is the tale of Electra gettting a human home. And a unlikely love, but will it be returned in the end. Finshed
1. Chapter 1: a home away from home

Ok I've combined the first and second chapter together to make it flow better. I've also given more character to Coricopat and Tantomile. And changed a few other things to make the story flow better. Enjoy! 

P.S. Thank you for those who messaged me. I fixed spelling. Look I'm sorry about the grammer. I have learning disabilities and it is hard to notice grammer problems and my word processer is broken so I'm using notepad to write. So as a forewarning the grammer is not perfect. Thanks!

Electra sat on the tire. She watched the activity.Etcetera bounced around Tugger, who was looking rather annoyed.Jenny and Jelly were tatting together. Victoria practiced ballet while Jemina sang scales. And standing to the side was Coricopat and Tantomile.

Electra grinned, she walked over to them. "Hi Tantomile." she grinned at one of her many best friends. "Hi Coricopat." she grinned shyly at him.

"Hi." they said in perfect unison. They exchanged glances to each other. Tantomile knew perfectly well that Electra liked Cori, but he didn't seem to notice."How are you?" Cori asked. Electra blushed

"Fine and you?" she said.

"Very well." they said together."We were just going to go to the docks to get dinner, would you like to tag along?" asked Cori.

"Oh I'd love too." she grinned

"Lets go then." the said together.

They trotted in silence for a while. When they reached the docks the fishing boats had just pulled in for the day."

Shall we ask or take." said Tantomile.

"Well with a kitten with us, it will be easier to ask." said Cori.

"Ok." Tant replied. Tantomile searched for a human who would not shoo them away.

"There." said Cori. They walked over to a man with brown hair and glasses. Tantomile and Coricopat rubbed against his legs purring.

"Hello there twins." he said affectionately. Picking them up and rubbing them behind the ears and the chin. He placed them on the ground, and they mewed at him hungrily.

"Hold 'er horses." he said. Reaching for a fish. Tantomile gave Electra a look telling her to come out now. She trotted next to them. She purred and rubbed against him as well. "And who do we have here." he said picking up the kitten. "Yah brought a friend with you." he said rubbing her head. Now Electra was purring like crazy. He gently put her down. He turned around and gave each of them a good size fish.

"Here you are kits." he said. They gobbled up the fish quickly. Electra rubbed against his legs again. He laughed and picked her up. "Your a funny little thing aren't yah." he said petting her. "Just like your buddies, Dameion and Lexi." he said. Electra mewed. "I've got half the mind to take yah home." he said still petting her. She mewed again.

"Well alright then kit, I'll take you home." he smiled and put her down for a moment.

"Oh no" said the twins together.

"What?" asked Electra .

"He wants to take you home!" they said.

"So I've always wanted a human." she said unconcerned.

"Well ok then." said the twins.

The human had returned with a collar in his hand. "Here you are." he said placing it on her neck. "A pretty collar for a pretty kitty." he said picking her up. "Lets take yah home now." he said.

He picked her up and started to walk to his house on the other side of town. Tantomile and Coricopat followed along behind him. They wanted to make sure that Electra would be fine with the human. They walked for several minutes. But stopped at looked like a store. The man walked inside with Electra in tow. The twins hesitated now.

"Should we follow them inside?" asked Coricopat.

"Yes I think so." his twin responded.

They quickly followed inside. The human was holding a box with dishes and food and litter, and also some toys. he was give a man at the counter something green. He put all the items in to a plastic bag and carried Electra in his arms.

Coricopat and Tantomile followed him all the way to the house, in which he lived. He turned a key into the door and opened it up. The man put her down gently and took the items out of the bag. The twins hurried in before he shut the door.

He placed the litter box in the corner and set the food on the other side of the room. He placed the toys next to Electra. She promptly ingored them. And started to sniff around her new owner's home. Now the human had set up a cat flap. She was pleased to see this which meant she could come and go as she pleased. The human now picked her up and snuggled next to him. She wiggled a bit, but gave up after a few futile attempts to escape. "Now little kitty, I'm Joe." he said to the kitten.

Coricopat and Tantomile stood next to the cat flap. Coricopat was watching the man snuggle against the brown kitten soft fur. He sat down at the same time as Tantomile.The man spoke again. "Now what to call you?" he pondered a moment "Nicky." he said finally after quite some time. Electra had grown irritated and wanted to get down and go with Cori and Tant. She struggled against him. Joe released her putting her on the ground. "Now run along and play with your friends, Nicky." he said smiling. She did not hesitate. She bolted out the door, with the twins in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2: Rejection and explaination

Coricopat, Tantomile, and Electra began to walk back to the Junkyard. "Ugg, Nicky, of all names, Nicky." she grunted.

"Well it beats Dameion and Lexi." sighed Coricopat. Tantomile nodded.

"Humans always pick horrible names." she said.The others nodded in agreement.

They reached the junkyard within a few minutes. Coricopat and Tantomile settled down by the old broken down oven. Electra sat down next to Coricopat and hummed, Rum Tum Tugger.

Tantomile slowly got up and yawned. Coricopat made to get up but Tantomile gave him a scornful look.

"What?" asked a confused Coricopat.

"Stay here is all." Tantomile said. "You too Electra."

Electra and Coricopat gave each other a confused look. But Tantomile had walked off already. Cori sat back down puzzled, What was his twin up to? Electra on the other hand, thought she had a general idea why Tantomile had left the two alone.

"What was that about." asked Coricopat

"I don't know." she lied.

"That's not like her to walk off without me." he said still confused.

"Toms!" she thought "They can't figure any thing out unless it's placed under their nose." she thought and sighed.

"What?" asked Coricopat as Electra sighed.

"Well it's now or never." she thought. "I really like you, Coricopat." she said turning towards him.

Coricopat sat there and stared at Electra "You mean you like me as a friend, right?" he asked praying she would say yes.

"No." she said her face had fallen. "I REALLY like you." she said hopefully.

Coricopat was stunned. Electra was barely older than a kitten. And yet she already had these feelings towards him. The truth was that he was particularly fond of the queen. But he wasn't in love with her.

"I like you Electra, but your still a kitten and I'm a full grown tom. Enjoy your carefree times as a kitten." Cori said looking into her eyes.

Electra's eyes flooded with tears. "In other words your not interested." she sniffed "And I'm not a kitten I'm almost a full grown queen!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

Coricopat gazed around worried that someone would over hear them. "Calm down Lectra." he said soothingly. "That's not what I said at all."

"Don't you use your kitten voice on me, Cori!" she shouted. She stomped her foot on the ground. "I'm not a kitten." she yelled.

"Well you're doing a good impression of it." he said sharply. Now Electra looked horrified.

"I you didn't want to give me a chance, that's all you had to say!" she shouted and stormed away towards her den.

Coricopat swore. "Electra." he called running after her. Electra had slammed the door of her den shut. Inside Cori could hear her sobbing. "Come on out Lec." he called to her through the door.

Tantomile had heard the disturbance between Electra and Coricopat. She had raced to the spot where she had left them. Only to see Cori running after a histerical Electra. She followed the two to Electra's den, were Coricopat was trying to get Electra to come out of her den.

"What the hell did you do?" hissed Tantomile

"She told me she really liked me. And I told her I was too old for her, and that she was too young to think about that kind of thing." he answered his twin.

"You moron." she snapped back at her brother and cuffed him on the back of his head

"Oww. What was that for!" he demanded.

"For being an idiot." she said. "For my twin you sure don't understand queens. Isn't it obvious she's not too young to be thinking about it? Look at her friends they are considering who to mate, so why shouldn't she?" she said to her brother.

"What was I supposed to say!" he yelled

"Keep your voice down Cori." she hissed. "Do you want the entire tribe to hear you!" she snapped

"No but..." he was cut off.

"But nothing." she said. "Why didn't you give her a chance, she's a sweet queen?" she asked

"I don't know I'm just not in love with her." he answered his sister.

Tantomile sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not all love is at first sight. If I remember correctly you didn't like me when we were her age." she said. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sad Truths

Coricopat sighed. It was true that when he was a kitten he wanted nothing to do with his sister. And it was like wise with Tantomile. She didn't want a whole lot to dowith him either. 

"I know." he said. "It's just she's so young." Cori sighed.

"I know, Cori, I know." she said comfortingly. "I'm on your side on this, the reason I yelled at you wasn't because you told her no. It was because you called her a kitten. Cori you remember what it was like when we were small.The adults always said no, because your just a kitten." she said.

"I remember.' he winced at the thought.

"It was a huge blow to her self esteem. It's like saying, I don't like you because your too small." she explained gently.

"I guess that makes sense. But the thing is that I wish she was older." he said his head in his paws.

Tantomile patted him on the back."Wait a few years and it won't be such a big deal." she said calmly.

"By then she'll have a mate her own age." Coricopat sighed. "What she has now is a simple crush, nothing more." he sighed.

"Cori, you know that this might be for the best. She'll get her head out of the clouds, and find someone her own age." she said softly.

"Yeah but, what about me?" he asked.

"Coricopat, don't be so selfish." she said in a harsh voice.

"Hey, you know I've never been selfish before, it's not fair every cat needs to be selfish some time." he said slightly annoyed.

"Cori, if you really like her, let her go." she said gently. "She needs a tom her age, you know that."

"Yeah, but when will I ever get a mate?" he asked.

"Cori, I don't know." she said. "Maybe we just weren't meant to have mates." she sighed.

"Maybe." he sighed.

The twins sat in silence for a long time, listening to Electra sobbing in her den. And then Electra began to yell.

"I hate you Coricopat,I hate you." she screamed in her den. Not knowing the twins sat outside listening to the entire thing. "You hurt me so bad Cori, I will never forgive you!" she screamed into the silence of the night. "Why, Cori why?' she yelled. "I loved you, but you never saw it. Never! For years Cori I had loved you, but you never noticed." she half screamed and half sobbed.

Coricopat winced at all her words. He buried his head deeper into his paws. He sat in a crunched up position. With his head sitting on his knees. He felt an arm wrap around his body. Tantomile had pulled him into a hug. But he did not hug back. Electra's words hurt worse than any thing he could imagine. He looked up for a moment and tears streamed down his face. Then once again he buried his face in his arms.

Electra had continued her screaming. Her words begun to become worse and worse. And slowly she stopped screaming and reverted to a histerical sob. She was not the only one crying now. Coricopat was sobbing into his arms silently.

A few times Tantomile suggested that they go home to their den. But Coricopat refused to budge. Tears still flowing down his face,he heard Electra begin to sing a sad song

I loved you

I wanted you

You shunned me

Betrayed me

hurt me

killed my heart and soul

You with your head held high

Didn't notice my pain

If you did you didn't care

I loved you

I needed you

You shunned me...

The rest of the song was interrupted by Electra's sobs. Coricopat was crying hard. He did care, he didn't mean to hurt her, he wished he could love her. But it was impossible.It was all so complicated.


	4. Chapter 4:An End

It was a few days after the "Electra incident." That's what the others called it. All the older cats agreed. Coricopat had done the right thing. But the kittens hated him now, for hurting their friend. 

Cori and Tantomile walked passed were the kittens were sitting. The group included Jemima, Victoria, Electra, and Etcetera. At the sight Coricopat Electra burst into hysterical sobs. The kittens flocked around her trying to calm her down. Cori and Tantomile, concerned about Electra, walked over to them. The kittens let Tantomile in to try to comfort her. But, when Cori tried, the kittens hissed at him.

"Didn't you do enough damage!" snarled Victoria.

"Yeah, just leave her alone!" hissed Etcetera.

Coricopat sighed and walked away towards his hiding spot. The twins often used magic here so they wouldn't hurt anyone. But this time, Cori just sat down and crunched himself into a small ball. He truly didn't want to hurt the kitten's fragile feelings. But there was simply no way it would work. Like he had said, he was a full grown tom and she was a kitten. But then he realized she wasn't a kitten anymore.None of them were; they had grown up so much the few months.

But, as Tantomile had said, she deserved a tom her own age. He sighed. He did truly care for Electra. But it was more a brotherly care, than a love care. But she thought of him as more love care. He didn't understand why she thought of him in that way. He sighed once more.Meanwhile, Tantomile was trying to calm down a hysterical Electra along with the 3 other kittens.

"Shhh, it's ok Lec. It's ok," a calm Jemima whispered comfortingly. Electra was still sobbing.

"Calm down Electra, you know that Cori did mean to hurt you. Now you can find a tom your own age." Tantomile said gently patting her on the back.

"I don't want a different tom, I want Cori!" she cried.

"You know that's impossible," Tantomile said, "Cori really cares about you, but it's more a brotherly love, Electra."

"But why can't he love me like a mate?" she asked. Her sobs had turned into a trickle of tears.

"Because Electra, that is just the way it is." She said rather lamely. Electra understood, and nodded. There wasn't really an explainable reason, but she understood it anyway.

It was a few months after the "Incident." Electra had recovered from the pain of the rejection. Things were very uncomfortable with Tantomile and Coricopat. Electra had forgiven Coricopat, but she still felt awkward around the twins. She slowly drifted away from them.

Cori really missed her, but he didn't say anything about it, not even to his twin. This was best for Electra and he would not interfere any more. But he found himself wishing she was around. In a lot of ways she was like a baby sister to him. He loved to play with her and make her float around. She'd giggled so loudly. He smiled; something he hadn't done in a long time. He hoped that one day she'd come to visit.

A young tom named Tumblebrutus had his eye on Electra for some time now. One night he asked her out. Electra said yes, really not expecting much. When he came to her den to pick her up, he surprised her with a bunch of tiger lilies. She gasped and threw herself on Tumble.

"Oh Tumble, how did you know tiger lilies are my favorite!" she squealed hugging him. She took the flowers inside her den.

"Ur shall we go?" he asked rather nervously.

"Sure!" she said happily.

"Ok." He held out his paw, Electra took his paw in her own paw. They walked paw in paw for awhile.

"Where are we going?" she asked playfully.

"It's a surprise!" he said. They walked for a while. They moved closer together as they walked. Tumble leapt up onto a roof, Electra in his wake. They sat on the rooftop. Electra looked around in awe. It was absolutely gorgeous. You could see all of London, but that wasn't the true beauty. The moon was about halfway full and stunning. The stars were shinning bright and twinkling in the moonlight.

"It's so pretty!" she sighed dreamily. Tumble nodded, and gazed into Electra's eyes. She looked around and met his eyes. They slowly moved closer and closer. She nuzzled him gently. He returned it and leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle and soft, and yet passionate. They spent the night talking, nuzzling, and kissing. By the time they got back to her den Tumble had decided to ask.

"Electra, will you be my life-mate?" he asked. Electra lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course Tumble!" she said. She threw herself at him and licked him and nuzzled him. The next day, Tumble and Electra announced the exciting news to the rest of the tribe. They were all very happy for the two. The first cats they talked to after the announcement were Coricopat and Tantomile.

"Thank you so much for helping raise me," she said smiling. Coricopat nodded happily. The engaged couple walked away to talk to the others.

"I'm so glad I gave Tumble advice with Electra," Coricopat said happily. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled and went to find Tantomile.

The End


End file.
